That Felt Good!
by Mustard Lady
Summary: Elizabeth Swann-Turner was madder than she'd ever been at anyone in her whole life, save Cutler Beckett. And for once, her rage was NOT targeted at Jack Sparrow for his trickery and wily ways, but someone much more selfish, more warped, more perverted...and evil! He'd hurt so many people and she's ready to give him a piece of her mind! That would be Malcolm Merlyn.


**Hi. I don't own either show. Malcolm Merlyn makes me cringe every time he opens his mouth, which is what makes him such a fantastic villain! John Barrowman did an amazing job portraying him! Anyway, that man makes my blood boil and I was sick of watching Oliver protect him over, and over, and over again! Every time Oliver said that they needed him, I'm like, "NO, Oliver! That's what he WANTS you to think!" Season 5 of Arrow was great, especially when they got out from under Malcolm's control, when he finally blatantly showed his true colors!**

 **There times Malcolm has gotten under my skin, and I have wanted to do this fic for a while, but it took me so long to decided what female character to use! He's already had dealings with Laurel, Thea, Felicity, and even Sara Lance. So, what could I do? Realistically, Malcolm probably could've taken her out, BUT** **this is fiction, and it's MY story! And I want to see Malcolm suffer a little. Too often he gets away without a noticeable scratch-NOT COOL!-, so let's bring him down a peg or two.**

 **Oh, and I included Eowells as Thawne in here, just for fun.**

 **Reviews are welcome. Oh, and the profile picture should tell you where I got the inspiration!**

* * *

Elizabeth Swann-Turner was madder than she had ever been at anyone in her entire life, including Cutler Beckett! Well, maybe as equal as her hate against Beckett. And this time, for once in her life, her rage was _not_ targeted at Jack Sparrow for his trickery and wily ways! No. It was someone much more selfish, someone so much more cunningly strategic, someone more perverted, someone more warped, someone so much more... _evil!_

It had been three months since the _Black Pearl_ had defeated Lord Cutler Beckett and Davy Jones, and Elizabeth's beloved husband Will had been immortalized as the _Flying Dutchman's_ new captain. How she missed him, every moment of every day! And now, her father was gone too, murdered by that snake Beckett. In her loneliness for Will, and her strive to make a life for herself in his absence, she'd decided to travel to visit some dear, old friends: Oliver and Thea Queen, earls of Starling City; and Captain Quentin Lance, head of the law enforcement there, and his two beautiful daughters, Laurel and Sara Lance, whom she'd been good friends with all these years and had not seen in ages.

Though they'd written here from time to time, Elizabeth was discouraged by the drastic, heartbreaking change she found when she visited that beautiful city. Vile crime and brutal violence, and corrupt politicians had taken over and were destroying the city's good name. But that was nothing compared to the devastating news she heard when she saw her friends again! She'd known through the grape vine about Oliver's experience on the inhospitable island Lian Yu, and how he'd become the city's 'guardian angel', living as a vigilante. But that had been a few years ago. Some of his friends had joined his team. But what was so horrible was the tragic news that Sara Lance was dead, this time for good, when Elizabeth found out _how_ and _by who..._ she was livid.

* * *

"How could this happen?! NO!" Elizabeth yelled. She was back at her own cottage on a hill overlooking the sea, in her front lawn, wielding her swords and shooting her guns, using wooden planks, and hay bales for target practice. "Ugh! How could he? That...that..." She was so angry and wound up with adrenaline that she didn't notice a startled but amused spectator approaching.

Jack Sparrow marched up the stone path to her cottage, on one of his numerous visits to come that he'd promised her in Will's absence. At first, he jumped and hidden behind a tree when he'd heard her war cry, but then smiled to himself when he saw her putting her combat skills to good use. What made it even more interesting was the fire in her body language with which she vigorously aimed the weapons into the blank targets. "She looks ready to murder somebody." Jack grinned. He always enjoyed seeing Elizabeth stirred up. "Better keep a civil tongue though, which will be next to impossible." He reminded himself cautiously. He didn't want to end up as one of her targets, as had become his habit in the past!

Elizabeth did not notice him. She was flashing two swords and forcefully using them on an invisible and very unfortunate foe. Jack stood close by, looking on with pride. He found it funny and endearing. But then he realized that she must miss Will something fierce, and now that he noticed, there _was_ a streak of constant overkill in her trained moves. He cleared his throat.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled." Jack said lightly, hoping to cheer her up. Elizabeth let out a wild cry like a banshee and slung her sword in his direction! He sprang back just in the nick of time as the steel blade viciously stabbed an innocent plank of wood. Jack's eyes widened even larger. "Nice one." He cheered. Elizabeth's crimson face broke down into tears. "Izzie, what's the matter?" Jack asked, bewildered. This wasn't like her.

"Don't try to make me feel better, Jack!" Elizabeth snapped.

"All right, all right!" Jack waved his hands defensively. "No need to bite my head off, luv! Izzie, I only came here to pay you a visit. But I certainly didn't expect this kind of welcome! All right, perhaps I might have expected it. But pray tell, have I truly vexed you to _this_ point?" Elizabeth dropped to her knees.

"I'm sorry, Jack." She sobbed. "I didn't realize it was you! At first, I...thought you were...someone else."

"I see." Jack nodded sympathetically. "I know you miss dear William..."

" _No! Not him!"_ Elizabeth wailed. "Well, yes, of course, I miss him. But that is _not_ my problem right now!" Jack gripped her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Now, why don't we sit down, cool off, open a bottle of rum, and you tell good old Jack all about it?" He smiled.

"I'm going to need more than a _bottle,_ this time." Elizabeth growled. "I need an entire island stash!"

"I have just the thing, luv." Jack smirked, offering her the prized rum. She glanced at it hesitantly, then shook her head.

"No thank you." She moaned and walked over to a wooden bench to sit down. Jack was taken aback.

"Why not? It's just what you need right now. And believe me when I tell you, darling, _it helps!"_ He smiled, taking a drink himself.

"I can't." Elizabeth persisted.

"How come?" Jack sputtered.

"I'm _pregnant,_ Jack." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Jack's jaw dropped, then it dawned on him. He'd heard that many women didn't drink when they were with child, although not many of the women that _he_ had known!

"Oh, of course." Jack sighed and gulped down the drink as he sat beside her. "Does Will know?"

"I believe that somehow he does."

"Well, you certainly look _very fit_ for an expecting lady." He teased.

" _Not now, Jack."_ Elizabeth curled her lip, gazing off into the distance.

"What's the trouble, Elizabeth?" Jack asked seriously. "Is it that you miss William that much?" _Plus she's bound to be unpredictably likely to fly off the handle at times in her condition._ But he knew better than to say it aloud!

"I do, but..." Elizabeth sniffled angrily with tears. "Jack, I'm going to need your help. And I'm going to need a trek on the _Black Pearl."_

"Are you sure, that is wise, Elizabeth?" Jack asked. "In your condition, do you believe that to be..."

" _Yes."_ Elizabeth cut him off. "Jack, have you ever come across a man named Malcolm Merlyn in your travels all these years?" Jack scowled.

"That bloody termite?" Jack sniveled. "Now why did you have to ruin my perfectly good day by bringing _him_ up?" He took another full swig of rum to soothe his hard feelings.

"So, you _do_ know of him." Elizabeth glared.

"Aye." Jack muttered. "He approached me once, bartered with me for jewels in exchange for a ride on the _Black Pearl_ to travel to the Arctic Circle. On said voyage, he tried to steal the _Pearl_ from me and my crew! I had no idea his lackeys had slithered their way below deck while none of us were looking! Took everything we had of essential supplies and tossed it overboard, then he tried to name himself as captain, the idea!" He slurped down more rum.

"My father met him once during one of his political conventions. Father didn't trust his judgement, in Merlyn's radical ideas of how to make the world a better place." Elizabeth groaned. "He was trying to convince Father to join him in some sort of new trade or other, called _The Undertaking."_

"Your father was wise not to throw in his lot with that vermin!" Jack exclaimed.

"He's hurt a lot of people." Elizabeth said unhappily.

"Tell me, dearie, what has brought all this on? Why are we wasting perfectly good sunshine, bemoaning ourselves out here over a charlatan who we'd both rather forget? Has he...threatened you?" Jack asked seriously, his usually isolated protective streak beginning to surface.

"No." Elizabeth snarled. "Do you honestly believe he'd have a chance if he tried?"

"No." Jack smiled proudly.

"It's his daughter, Jack."

" _Daughter?!"_ Jack choked. "You mean he was _telling the truth_ about that?! I didn't think a silver-tongued maggot like him was human enough to have children! And I gladly told him so too!"

"She's my friend, Jack. And she's in deep trouble. And it's all his fault."

"Go on..." Jack listened intently, hoping she was hinting at what he hoped she was hinting at.

* * *

Jack more than gladly agreed to help Elizabeth after she'd told him the horrid story of Sara Lance-a member of the League of Assassins- _the Canary's_ murder, and how Malcolm Merlyn had indirectly used his own daughter to kill her! And now Thea's older brother Oliver Queen was about to pay the price by going to face Ras al Guhl, leader of the League of Assassins! Jack could hardly wait to find and tell Merlyn what for. But he promised himself to keep a sharp eye on Elizabeth carrying her baby inside during this trip. He owed Will that much, and Will would literally kill him if Jack didn't take care of her on this voyage.

The crew was most surprised but delighted to see their pirate king board the _Black Pearl_ with Captain Sparrow. After greetings, they asked what this was all about. "A visit to an old friend." Jack explained with a naughty gleam in his eye. Barbossa squinted knowingly, sensing an urge of adventure rising in his veins.

"Where to, _You Majesty?"_ Barbossa asked Elizabeth.

"Nanda Parbat." Elizabeth commanded.

* * *

Nanda Parbat was not yet on Beckett's former map of the world, or nearly any map for that matter, so it took a few days longer than they wanted to locate the island that led into the mountains. Having traveled anywhere and almost everywhere, Barbossa and Jack were able to pinpoint their destination. Elizabeth informed them of all she knew of the matter, that Oliver Queen had deceived Ras al Guhl into thinking he was Sara's murderer, and was to duel the master himself at _the_ designated, neutral meeting place. Jack and his crew had come well prepared with weapons, food, and appropriate gear, thanks to his memory of the climate.

"Land ho!" One of the crew members shouted. Elizabeth slipped on her weapons, with a dark countenance.

"Elizabeth, try not to do anything stupid." Jack asked her. He wasn't teasing this time. Elizabeth glanced at him then peeled her brown eyes forward.

"I'll handle this, Jack." She muttered.

"Izzie, for William's sake, and you must think of your little one. Please do not do anything you'll regret later on."

"I won't regret it."

* * *

Into the brown mountains and hills they walked, till they found a small inlet where Jack remembered was supposed to be the next water hole. Elizabeth and the crew heard voices. "Ugh. I know that voice." Jack cringed in recognition. They peeked around a corner overlooking a small stream, and who should they stumble upon but Malcolm Merlyn himself, and two of his miscreants. They were gazing at some weird object Jack had never seen before that Malcolm was holding, and Malcolm was clearly enjoying himself as they heard him and his band chuckling wickedly. "Why does he look in better physical health than me?" Jack complained.

" _Using your own daughter, wasn't that a bit of overkill?"_ A tall, lanky man with short black hair and sky blue eyes, and wearing a funny looking yellow suit, remarked.

" _I'm gonna hate myself for saying this, but this is so ingenuous I wish I'd thought of it first!"_ A tall but rounder and white-haired balding man announced.

" _Damien Darhk."_ Barbossa growled under his breath.

"Are you positive, mate?" Jack gaped. Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"You know him?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye. A bloody cur that one if ever I saw one." Barbossa grunted.

" _Wack! Takes one to know one!"_ Cotton's parrot squawked. Barbossa shook his head.

" _I knew Oliver wouldn't let me down."_ Malcolm said with glee, staring down at a moving screen unlike anything the new party had ever seen. _"Once this is over, Thea will have no one to take care of her but me, again. Oh, she'll fight me on it, but she won't have a choice."_

Elizabeth's blood boiled. How dare this man claim to love his daughter when he'd put her through an unthinkable ordeal that would remain a scourge on her soul all the rest of her days! Not to mention his terrorist sins of the past, and that he'd had one of Elizabeth's good friends killed! She clenched her fists, feeling her face grow hot with rage.

"Orders, Your Majesty?" Gibbs spoke.

"Just stay out of my way!" Elizabeth dangerously warned them. "Hang onto that. It might end up being useful." She eyed the oar that Gibbs held. She stomped down between the crevices alongside Jack and Barbossa, with her hand on her sword. "I can't believe the way he used Thea and Ollie, it's too horrible!"

" _It's begun."_ Malcolm approved. Apparently, Oliver was now beginning his deadly duel with Ras al Guhl. But how Malcolm and his lackeys were able to see that, was beyond the _Black Pearl_ visitors. After all, they were not using binoculars or spyglasses to see from a distance! _"Not really sorry, Oliver."_ Malcolm sighed theatrically. _"But, we all have to go some time. And besides, they say that only the good die young."_

Elizabeth roughly titled her head, indicating to Jack and Barbossa that they should move in. However, she did not wait for the men. She furiously marched right ahead of them, intending to walk right into the midst of sociopath madmen! "Elizabeth, wait up!" Jack called.

Malcolm, Damien, and the other guy all turned in their direction and leered with sickening smiles. "It appears we have company." Eobard Thawne-imposter Dr. Harrison Wells-grinned.

"Well, look who's here." Damien Darhk bared his teeth in a cringe smile. "Hector, it's been a long time, old buddy."

"Ye flea-sucking cur." Barbossa snarled as he, Jack, and Elizabeth stopped short at the brink of the small hill. "Compared to me, the blade tip of my sword is the only buddy you'll get from me!" Jack narrowed his eyes, trying to appear intimidating, and nodded with his lips puffed out.

"Aah." Malcolm's eyes lit up when he saw Elizabeth, and Jack. He set down his amazing but weird contraption. "Jack, I didn't expect to see you!"

"Apparently not." Jack shrugged.

"And who's the lovely young lady?" Thawne smiled 'warmly', which made Elizabeth's stomach turn.

"You sure it's a lady? I couldn't tell with all the pirate Halloween garb." Damien joked.

"Nice to see you again. You're much more beautiful than the last time I saw you. Elizabeth, isn't it?" Malcolm asked.

" _It's Miss Swann!"_ Elizabeth growled. She left out her newly married name, in case this dirt-bag should get any stupid notions to hurt her husband.

"Right. How's your old man?"

"We came here regarding _the Arrow,_ ye filthy bilgerat." Barbossa cut in.

"Ooo. Harsh words, Captain." Malcolm tsked.

"But not entirely untrue." Thawne teased.

"I could think of a less friendly way to put that." Damien added.

"Gentlemen! If you please." Jack interrupted.

"Ahh. So, come to see the show, huh?" Malcolm sneered.

Elizabeth had had enough! She marched down the hill straight at Malcolm with her sword drawn. _"You!"_ She hissed venomously. _"You foul, loathsome, evil, little_ _COCKROACH!"_ She backed him up to a wall of rock, mercilessly twisting his wrist and holding her sword against his throat with the other. Jack and Barbossa were stunned and actually worried she was going to kill the dirty rat. Not that he didn't deserve it, and not like they could care less about him. Malcolm only smiled condescendingly at her.

"Elizabeth!" Jack hollered.

"Don't interrupt the lass." Barbossa scolded him.

"You murdered my friend." Elizabeth glowered at Malcolm, her nose a mere inch from his. "You used your own daughter, you scumbag."

"Very bold." Thawne approved with his arms crossed.

"She would never do such a thing of her own choice." Malcolm said casually. "Once Oliver dies at the hand of Ras al Guhl, Thea will be in the clear and I will be able to sleep again at night." Elizabeth dug her sword deeper into his skin, where it began to penetrate and let out the tiniest speck of blood. This time, Malcolm looked worried. And she twisted his wrist harder, making him actually flinch.

 _D-! How in the world is she doing that?_ Malcolm thought, gritting his teeth at the searing muscle pain in his lower arm. Apparently Elizabeth Swann-Turner was much stronger than she appeared.

"You're despicable, you filthy liar." Elizabeth snarled in his face. Malcolm's eyes darted back and forth to his buddies, hoping for a rescue. But Thawne and Darhk were obviously amused and had no intentions of getting him out of this jam.

"Elizabeth!" Jack called. Elizabeth hesitated before finishing the job. She'd taken Jack's life once, something she'd never forgive herself for now. He was pleading with her not to make the same mistake. But it was so wrong to let this man get away! He should suffer for all the terrible things he'd done! But then the faces of the Lance family, Thea, Elizabeth's father, and Will filled her mind, penetrating through her rage. This wasn't her place. Malcolm should suffer, but not at her hand. At the hand of the families he'd hurt tremendously.

"What's holding you back, Blondie?" Damien taunted.

"Miss Swann is obviously very conflicted with herself." Thawne remarked. Against her better judgement, Elizabeth ever so slowly removed her sword from Malcolm's throat and released his wrist. He grinned smugly, but let out a noticeable puff of relief.

"You make me sick!" She hissed at him, and sharply turned on her heel, putting her sword back into the sheath and starting to reach her hand out toward Gibbs.

"Aww. That was so cute." Damien said smugly.

"It was, wasn't it?" Malcolm gloated. That did it for Elizabeth! Before the three psychos realized what was happening, she'd snatched the oar from Gibbs, and violently whipped back around, belting Malcolm hard across the face and just grazing Damien's ear! Malcolm slumped to the ground, breathless and barely conscious.

"Whoa!" Damien sputtered. "Gah! Didn't see that one comin'."

"I think we've had enough fun for today." Eobard cocked his head. He hoisted Malcolm with his arms, and in a red blur of lightning, he whooshed the three of them out of sight!

"That's right! Keep on running, you bloody cowards!" Elizabeth screeched, clearly not done with them yet. Part of it was her boiling anger at the murderers. The other half was her stirred up pregnant hormones. She began to chase after them, but Jack grabbed her by the arms.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, Izzie." He chuckled. "Enough now. They ain't comin' back."

"They'd better be back." Barbossa sneered. "I was just getting ready to take me own turn at a swing at them."

"That was some blow you threw him, Izzie!" Jack cheered.

"That felt good!" Elizabeth huffed proudly.

"But why'd ye rob me of the pleasure?" Jack whined. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Because I wasn't finished yet!"

* * *

By the time they reached the snow-covered mountain of the neutral meeting place, as they attempted to climb up, they happened upon Oliver Queen's shirtless, bloodied body! Elizabeth burst into tears but cried out in angry disbelief. Miraculously, Oliver was still alive! A Chinese man, Maseo appeared and with their help, he carried Oliver back to his home where his wife Tatsu was hiding out from the League of Assassins. Elizabeth stayed on to help with Oliver's care while the _Black Pearl_ sailed for a week, then returned to pick Elizabeth up and take her back home. Oliver was slowly but surely recovering from his deadly stab wound to the torso.

On the way back to her cottage, Jack drove the _Black Pearl_ to Starling City, where Elizabeth told her friends that Oliver was indeed alive and would return home as soon as it would be possible for him to. They were overjoyed!

Malcolm Merlyn was far from finished carrying out his deadly mission, as were his two equally bloodthirsty pals. This wouldn't be the last time he'd be confronted for his ghastly sins. BUT, it _would_ be the last time he ever dared to not take Elizabeth Swann seriously again!


End file.
